Nobody's Fool
by Itsuki Miye
Summary: Sakura estava pensando muito em tudo que tinha lhe acontecido, e só teve ma certeza...SAKURA POV. Songfic Oneshot


Nobody's Fool

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/a: **bom pessoal mais uma fanfic, esse será uma oneshot e também uma songfic, com a música Nobody's Fool, da Avril Lavigne, por isso aproveitem e espero que gostem dela e mais uma coisa, comentem por favor, eu quero saber a opnião de vocês sobre meu modo de escrever, é só apertarem aquele botão roxo "Go", beijos.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas eu ainda compro o Itachi, o Deidara, o Pein, talvez a Sakura e a Konan, ah e não posso esquecer o Tobi, ele é um good boy. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Step up, step up, step up  
Step up, step up, step up  
Step up, step up, step up**_

Fall back  
Take a look at me  
And you'll see  
I'm for real  
I feel what only I can feel  
And if that don't appeal to you  
Let me know  
And I'll go  
'Cuz I flow  
Better when my colors show  


_Cresça!_

Recue!  
Dê uma olhada em min  
E você verá como sou na realidade  
Eu sinto apenas o que posso sentir  
E se isso não atrai você  
deixe-me saber e eu irei  
Porque eu fluo  
Melhor quando minhas cores se mostram  


Sakura estava mais uma vez sentada naquele banco, que ele a deixou e se foi, onde ela apenas recebeu um obrigada, apenas isso, ele nem tinha se preocupado com seus sentimentos, estava preocupado apenas em conseguir poder, nada mais.

-Sasuke-kun porque?

Como ela queria a resposta dessa pergunta e de tantas outras, mas ela não tinha e talvez nunca fosse Ter, porque honestamente ela estava cansada de sempre ficar se lamentando, tinham tantas outras pessoas especiais na sua vida, como Naruto, ele era uma das pessoas mais especiais que entraram em sua vida, mas como o destino é engraçado ela foi logo se apaixonar por uma pessoa que a despreza, isso é tão irônico e muito triste, como ela queria ser forte, talvez ele até a notasse, mesmo que lhe digam que ela está forte, ela não consegue acreditar.

_**And that's the way it has to be  
Honestly  
'Cuz creativity  
Could never bloom  
In my room  
I'd throw it all away before I lie  
So don't call me with a compromise  
Hang up the phone  
I've got a backbone  
Stronger than yours  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
**_

_E é desse jeito que tem que ser  
Honestamente  
Pois a criatividade poderia nunca florescer  
Em meu quarto  
Eu jogaria tudo pra longe antes de mentir  
Então não me chame pra um compromisso  
Desligue o telefone  
Eu tenho defesas mais fortes que as suas  
La la la...  
Yeah, yeah...  
_

Durante muito tempo Sakura conseguiu entender como Sasuke se sentia, mesmo que ele seja uma boa pessoa, ela e Naruto estavam tentando transforma-lo em algo que ele não e nem quer ser, mas e ela?, não era a mesma coisa que ele fazia com ela agora?, ele voltou sim, mas não parece amor o que ele sente e sim parece que ele quer controla-la, que ele quer faze-la se sentir uma péssima pessoa e mais uma vez ela brigou com ele e se encontra ali no lugar em que ele a abandonou pensando, será que vale a pena todo esse amor que ela sente por ele?

_**If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Go ahead and try  
**_

_Se você está tentando me transformar em outra pessoa  
É fácil de ver que eu não estou pra baixo com isso  
Eu não sou idiota de ninguém  
Se você está tentando me transformar em alguma outra coisa  
Eu vi o bastante e estou cansada disto  
Eu não sou nenhuma idiota  
Se você esta querendo me derrubar  
Vá em frente e tente  
Vá em frente e tente  
_

Essa pergunta nem ela conseguia responder, mas sabia que só ela tinha a resposta, tantas pessoas em sua vida e ela foi se apaixonar logo pela mais desprezível, bruta, grossa, insensível e ridícula, sim depois de tudo que ele tinha falado para ela hoje, ela só pensava coisas ruins dele, mesmo que seu coração falhasse ainda quando o via, ela já não senti tudo aquilo de antes, agora ele era mais como um amigo muito especial, nada mais que isso, e ela estava pouco se importando com o que ele pensava dela agora, podia dizer que não teria medo de se apaixonar de novo, dessa vez não teria nada para a impedir, ela nunca iria esquece-lo, afinal se tornaram amigos, um pouco estranhos, mas amigos, pois só assim para ele gostar do jeito dela, ela não iria mudar de novo por ele, ou será que sim?

_**You don't know  
You think you know me like yourself  
But I fear  
That you're only telling me what I wanna hear  
But do you give a damn  
Understand  
That I can't  
Not be what I am**_

_Você não sabe  
Você pensa que me conhece como a si mesmo  
Mas eu receio  
Que você só esta dizendo o que eu quero ouvir  
Mas você que se dane  
Entenda  
Que eu não posso  
Não ser o que eu sou  
_

Tinha coisas que ela queria esclarecer, mas tinha medo, e tinha outra que ela queria sentir, ele a tinha enganado por várias vezes e ela não conseguia odia-lo e mesmo desejando isso, ela sabia que era errado, mas agora ela não iria chorar como uma garotinha, ela já tinha dezoito anos e já não sentia tudo aquilo tudo por ele, então porque continuar sofrendo?, ela podia sentir o que quiser por ele, mesmo que fosse errado, difícil, ela conseguiria, ódio nào era a resposta, ela sabia, mas se ele a tratava daquele jeito, ela podia o tratar da mesma maneira também, quem sabe pior, e ela não tinha medo de fazer isso, afinal alguns anos fazem muita diferença.

_**I'm not the milk in cereals in your spoon  
Its not a simple here if I'm not so soon  
I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen  
And a little more green  
But it's amazing what a couple of years can mean  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
Yeah, yeah**_

_Eu não sou o leite nos cereais na sua colher  
Eu não sou uma qualquer aqui e não estou nem perto  
Eu posso ter caído nessa quando tinha 14 anos  
Quando era mais imatura  
Mas é incrível o que alguns anos podem fazer  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
Sim, sim  
_

Uma conclusão de tudo isso ela tinha, que ela iria ser feliz independente de alguém que nunca a notou, sim ela iria refazer sua vida, não ela já estava a refazendo, e Sasuke?, que se dane, agora ela iria cortar sua ligações com ele, não seria mais idiota de ninguém, ela não iria mais servir de besta para ninguém, se quiserem que ela mude, que tentem, mas ela não seria mais idiota para ninguém.

_**If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Go ahead and try**_

_Se você está tentando me transformar em outra pessoa  
É fácil de ver que eu não estou pra baixo com isso  
Eu não sou idiota de ninguém  
Se você está tentando me transformar em alguma outra coisa  
Eu vi o bastante e estou cansada disto  
Eu não sou nenhuma idiota  
Se você esta querendo me derrubar  
Vá em frente e tente  
Vá em frente e tente_

_**Go ahead and try  
Try to look me in the eye  
But you'll never see inside  
Until you realize  
Realize  
Things are trying to settle down  
Just try to figure out  
Exactly what I'm about  
If it's with or without you  
I don't need you doubtin' me**_

_Vá em frente e tente  
Tente e olhe-me nos olhos  
Mas você nunca verá por dentro  
Até que você perceba  
Perceba  
As coisas estão tentando se estabelecer  
Apenas tente entender  
Exatamente o que estou dizendo  
Se é com ou sem você  
Eu não preciso de você duvidando de mim_

Tem coisas que não podemos mudar, tem certas pessoas que entram em nossas vidas para ficar marcadas nela e concerteza essa ficaria para sempre marcada em Sakura, não era Sasuke, mas uma outra pessoa que curiosamente ela conheceu quando decidiu sair de Konoha, o destino é irônico?, ela não sabia, mas parece que sim, pois sempre a faziam se apaixonar por um Uchiha, e a maioria deles são frios, insensíveis e decidem sempre resolver tudo com aqueles olhos vermelhos, mas esse Uchiha, sempre foi declarado o melhor nos ninjas e que ninja que se preze duvidaria do potencial de outro ninja?, esse duvidava dela, mas o destino é irônico e dessa vez, quem teria que lutar por ela seria o Uchiha, pois ela não seria mais idiota de ninguém.

_**If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
It's easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Try  
**_

_Se você está tentando me transformar em outra pessoa  
É fácil de ver que eu não estou pra baixo com isso  
Eu não sou idiota de ninguém  
Se você está tentando me transformar em alguma outra coisa  
Eu vi o bastante e estou cansada disto  
Eu não sou nenhuma idiota  
Se você esta querendo me derrubar  
Vá em frente e tente  
Vá em frente e tente  
_

Haruno Sakura, tem dezoito anos, belo corpo, cabelos de cor rosa, olhos tão verdes quanto esmeraldas, e uma grande ninja, ela não fracassou na missão que se impôs, mas digamos que Uchiha Itachi, até que valia a pena, afinal porque recusar um amor?, temos que ser felizes, nem que por um segundo, e ela estava decidida a ser feliz, mesmo que fosse com uma assassino e esse seja um Uchiha, mesmo que ela tivesse que abandonar tudo ao seu redor, ela tinha o direito a felicidade e não desperdiçaria mais um dia pensando naquele outro Uchiha que a subestimou, mas ela não seria mais idiota.

_**La la la la la la (yeah, yeah)  
La la la la la la la (yeah, yeah)  
La la la la la la (oh)  
La la la la la la (would you be laughing out loud)  
La la la la la la la (if I played to my own crowd)  
La la la la la la (try)  
**_

_la la la yeah...  
la la la yeah...  
la la la (oh)  
la la la...(você estaria rindo tão alto)  
la la la...(Se eu jogasse com a minha própria moeda?)  
la la la...(tente)  
_

**N/a: **pessoal eu sei que essa songfic ficou um pouco ruim, mas eu estava com ela feita a um tempão e decidi postar, por isso por favor me digam o que acharão dela, até.

_**  
**_


End file.
